Living with 25 letters
by PeriwinkleHorizon22
Summary: Chase, Logan and Michael's small game leads to utter chaos when everyone misinterprets each other.


**My first Zoey 101 FF, and I'm probably gonna update in short chapters...it takes me too long to write anything now because of school... anyways leave reviews!**

"And the fluffy little sheep lived happily ever after. The end."

Clap clap clap "Yayyyyy! Read us another story, Cheese!"

Chase has just finished reading his 8th bedtime story to a roomful of obnoxious and demanding little kids, including 2 unexpected guests that happened to be Michael and Logan. This was his new job after quitting his delivery job at Sushi Rox. He confessed to Kazu it was way too hard to resist eating 2 boxes of California rolls before delivering them to their rightful owner. Unfortunately, this job isn't any better considering that these little drooling kindergarteners did not know how to pronounce "Chase", struggling and twisting their tongues, they finally ended up with "Ch-ee-se". Well if that was the best they could do, Chase had to compromise. Now, his helpful roommates have come to humiliate him by listening along to the stories and bringing a bowl of microwave popcorn to add to the occasion, but thankfully Michael had fallen asleep after the 3rd bedtime story.

"No more, Cheese is off duty."

"Awwwwwwwww..." The class whined in unison. Chase was used to that by now.

"Hey Cheese, pleeeeeease read me another bedtime story! How about the one with the three little pigs?" whined Logan.

"Shhhhhh...come on," Chase whispered.

They decided to leave Michael behind to deal with the kids as they sneaked back to their dorm. Expectantly, after 10 minutes Michael rushed into the room, closing the door behind him and almost running into the wall in front of him. After making himself recognizable, Chase noticed that he was wearing magic marker blush and eyeliner.

"What happened to you!" Chase was trying to keep from exploding his laughter.

"Oh I'm gonna get you two back when you least expect it...so beware..." Michael was now in the bathroom, and getting real mad that magic marker was permanent...at least for a couple of days. "You know what? I bet you that you and Logan can't last a day without saying the letter "e".

"Might I remind you that last time we played that game you were the one running around campus wearing a bikini top and a flashing light on your head."

"SO? This time I will succeed, and I say that the loser will have to wear a pink tank top and a mini skirt for 2 days and walk around in the girls' lounge."

"Plus a clown nose."

"Deal?"

"Ooo... you just said it."

"Well we'll start tomorrow morning," said Michael nervously.

"Fine you're off the hook this time, deal."

"Deal."

"Deal," Logan chuckled slyly, thinking out a plan.

A confident Chase went off to bed thinking that this would be a piece of cake, and to be awarded with a prize to see his friends humiliate themselves..."piece of cupcake."

* * *

All three of them woke up to a fresh start and recalling clearly about yesterday's bet, and all three of them expecting the others having forgetton about the bet. 

"Why good morning, Logan," Chase had said slowly said, thinking out the whole sentence.

"Ya, good morning...Logan," Michael pondered before every word.

"Ya,ya...good morning to you all," Logan seemed to have less trouble than the other two.

"I'm gonna go...swallow...milk..." Michael was clearly having difficulty.

"Yup...I'll...also...go swallow...food..." This was turning out harder than any of them expected.

The threesome met up with Zoey, Nicole and Lola at English, and paused before they gave any greetings.

"...Hi...Lola!" Michael studdered.

"...You going to class, Lola?"

Zoey and Nicole both wore a puzzled expression and wondered why they were ignored. Both of them carefully sneaked into the classroom before the others could get suspicious.

"What's going on?" Zoey was anxious to know.

"Have NO idea...bet it's one of their stupid pranks again...or they just have something against us..."

"WHAT DID WE EVER DO TO THEM?"

"Shh...you know what? If they're not talking to us, we'll ignore them to. If we have nothing good say, then don't say anything. Ha, we'll see what they'll do when they see their plan backfires."

Zoey looked suprised to see that Nicole has an evil side.

"Uh...ok. But what if they're not just ignoring us...like...ummmmmmm"

"NO WAY."

"Way...it could happen."

"You mean they could all be going for...LOLA?"

Zoey nodded.

"THAT'S IT, THEY'RE GETTING IGNORED."

"Yea, and we better warn Lola!"

**Once again, the more I read it the more it sounds horrible...oh and by the wat DON'T BELIEVE ANYTHING MY SISTER SAYS because she's just trying to get me back for stealing those sour patch kids!**


End file.
